Currently, after a vehicle has been damaged in a road accident or otherwise, the vehicle must be taken by the owner or a tow company to an auto repair shop for inspection. Inspection of the vehicle by a mechanic at the auto repair shop is required in order to assess which parts of the vehicle need to be repaired or replaced. An estimate is then generated based on the inspection. In some cases, when an insurance claim is filed, the estimate is forwarded to an insurance company to approve the repairs before the repairs are made to the vehicle.
From end-to-end, the process of vehicle inspection, estimate generation, claim approval, and vehicle repair can be long and complex, involving several parties including at least a customer, an auto repair shop, and a claim adjustor.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system that overcomes some of the drawbacks and limitations of conventional approaches.